


I Know A Thing About Contrition

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Boo's Requests [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, PWP, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There Are Many Things I Just Don't Know How To Tag, Wolf!Frank, barely any plot, lycanthropy, plot? where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Frank could see but he knew where he was going anyway so he looked at a text from Bob. He heard something but paid it no attention, it was down the street a bit.His hand started burning and he looked at it, fuming in frustration, and then something slammed into him. It knocked him on his back and landed on top of him. It didn’t take much to figure out it was a person.“Shit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wescottwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/gifts).



> This is for ***Wescottwomen*** simply because Wolf!Frank is a recurring conversation between us and cause you're amazing and one of my closest friends at this point and you have an insane amount of faith in me. You wanted smut, so I give you smut. Hope you like it ;) 
> 
> Google defines "contrition" as "noun - the state of feeling remorseful and penitent. synonyms: remorse, remorsefulness, repentance, penitence, sorrow, sorrowfulness, regret, ruefulness, pangs of conscience; More (in the Roman Catholic Church) the repentance of past sins during or after confession. "prayers of contrition"".....you gotta read it to see how that pertains to this ^-^ 
> 
> Also just...I was finishing the last scene of this and FOB's teaser trailer for Champion came up on my timeline...I just kind of full stopped for like 10 minutes and couldn't function. I spent the rest of writing this dying internally and listening to Young and Menace on repeat because feels. I cannot handle this. I'm so excited. 
> 
> Enjoy the oneshot guys  
> xoxo

 

 

Frank wasn’t sure what the feeling was but it was starting to drive him a little nuts. It was like ants crawling under his skin. He’d asked his father earlier in the day when he’d seen him about it but Frank Sr. had only smiled in response. Frank got on the bus and flopped into the front seat, away from everyone else. He scratched at his hand where the itch was the worst. He looked at the calligraphy  _ M _ on his hand. The one tattoo on his body he hadn’t had put there himself. That one had been there since birth, just like everyone else. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his unshaven face. He was 31 and still hadn’t found his Soulmate. M. All he knew about them was their first initial. When he was about 16 he’d thought it was Molly, but she found Faera only months later. Realistically he knew it wasn’t her. He hadn’t felt anything when he met her, but he’d still hoped. She was an Omega in the pack that he could have been proud of. There weren’t too many Wolf Omegas, or even Betas because it was far to optimistic to think he’d find an Omega, around that had a name starting in M that also had an  _ F _ on their hand. 

 

He saw his stop coming up and pulled the stop cord. The bus slowed down to pull over at the little blue sign that indicated a stop. He jumped off and pulled out his phone as he started down the street. He frowned and scratched at his hand as he read the text from his mother, she’d knocked the screen door off the track again and didn’t remember what he’d said about fixing it. He shook his head and answered her, step by step in detail so she couldn’t possibly do any further damage. He turned down his street and shook his head. He wasn’t sure why they still hadn’t fixed the three or four street lights that had been out for almost a month now. The street was sketchy enough during the day, in the dark it was far worse. Frank didn’t mind but he knew there were kids in the area. Some of them Wolves like him, this was a Pack neighbourhood, but not all of them. Frank could see but he knew where he was going anyway so he looked at a text from Bob. He heard something but paid it no attention, it was down the street a bit. 

 

His hand started burning and he looked at it, fuming in frustration, and then something slammed into him. It knocked him on his back and landed on top of him. It didn’t take much to figure out it was a person. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

He heard as the other person climbed off of him. The burning spreading from his hand to the rest of his body. 

 

“Shit, ow, I’m sorry. I was looking at my hand and didn’t see you. It’s so dark on this street. Fuck, where is my skateboard?” 

 

Frank realized that must have been the sound. He started to sit up and looked behind him where he’d heard the noise continue till it hit the lamp post. He reached out and felt the rough texture of the top of the board under his hand, he guided the skateboard back to it’s owner. He looked up and was met with sandy blonde hair, shaved on the sides and back but long on top, hanging over greeny-gold hazel eyes. The boy was so pretty but his expression was screwed up in what almost looked like pain. Frank’s eyebrows knitted together and he grabbed the guy’s hand to look at the back of it. 

 

“Ow, hey!” 

 

There, as plain as day...or what could pass for it when it was dark as hell out, was an  _ F _ in the same delicate curly writing as the  _ M  _ on his hand. 

 

“What’s your name?” 

 

“Uh...Mikey…” 

 

Frank’s eyes widened and he studied the guy for a minute. Mikey noticed Frank’s mark and let out a little gasp. 

 

“You…?”

 

“Frank.” 

 

“That explains the burning.” 

 

Mikey muttered and Frank nodded. He whined and leaned forward into Frank’s shoulder. The burning was getting worse, the itch was still there. Frank wrapped his arms around him and that seemed to help. Contact made the pain ease a little. He already knew how this worked but no one had told him what it would feel like. 

 

“My apartment is two doors down. That‘s where I was headed before someone ran me over.” 

 

Mikey hummed a little bit of a laugh and nodded, moving out of the way for Frank to get up. They grabbed their phones and Mikey’s skateboard before Frank grabbed his hand and led him up to the door of his little apartment. Frank flipped on the light and heard the little gasp from Mikey. He looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Mikey’s eyes shifted from Frank’s many tattoos barely hidden by the sleeves and collar of his clothes, to his eyes and slightly pointed canines. It only takes Frank a few seconds to realize Mikey is human. Not even a Wolf nevermind an Omega or Beta. 

 

“You’re...you…” 

 

Mikey can’t really string two words together before he whines again at the irritating feeling under his skin. 

 

“Yes, I am, is that ok?” 

 

Frank watched him carefully, Mikey only nodding in response. Frank reached for him and Mikey moved easily to let himself be held. Frank pulled him close and hummed happily as the pain subsided again. Mikey smiled and snuggled his face into Frank’s neck. He kissed Frank’s throat gently and Frank closed his eyes for a minute, the pain slowly becoming something else entirely. He pulled back away from Mikey to study his expression, to see if he felt it too. It couldn’t possibly have been plainer that he did. Frank groaned and claimed Mikey’s mouth with his own. In his head the voice is screaming for him to be careful, humans are breakable. Mikey kissed back eagerly though and something in Frank’s brain flipped at the needy little whine from him. He pushed Mikey back into his small bedroom, onto the bed and climbed up over him to kiss him again, deeper this time and more rough than he had before. 

 

Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck, tangling his fingers in his messy dark hair. Frank moved his mouth to Mikey’s neck and sucked faint colours into the pale skin there, his fangs grazing over the skin making Mikey shiver. Frank worked Mikey’s shirt off of him and tossed it aside before Mikey was tugging at Frank’s clothes. He pulled his sweater over his head and watched Mikey’s eyes go wide as he traced his fingers over the tattoos all across his chest. Frank let him for a minute, humming happily at the feeling, before he shooed his hands away. Frank growled quietly as he pinned Mikey’s hands above his head. Mikey tilted his head back as Frank went for his neck again and started to move down. Mikey shivered each time he felt his fangs on his skin. Mikey looked down at Frank as he neared the top of his jeans and tugged them down. Mikey blushed a little at the chuckle his Star Wars boxers earned, but it did matter because they didn’t stay on him much longer. 

 

Frank reached over to his nightstand for the lube and slicked up his fingers. He slowed himself down, being more careful and gentle. Mikey wasn’t a Wolf, he reminded himself. If he treated him like one he’d hurt him. He teased him and opened him up as slow as he could make himself go, working up to two and then three. Mikey winced at first but it wasn’t long before it started to feel really good and he was pushing down on Frank’s fingers. Frank pulled them out, making Mikey whine at the loss. Frank fumbled with his own belt a bit until Mikey sat up a bit and reached down to help him. Frank growled lightly for a second but when Mikey noticed this he pulled Frank’s jeans and boxers down as much as he could. He wrapped his hand around Frank’s length, stroking him until any glaring or growling was gone and Frank groaned, leaning into the touch. 

 

“Fuck…”

 

Frank moaned and leaned down to kiss Mikey again. Mikey hummed happily and moved his hand a little faster. After a minute though he whined again lightly, kissed Frank back a little harder. 

 

“Please…” 

 

Frank nodded and pinned Mikey’s hands back up beside his head. He reached down and lined himself up to push into Mikey slowly, stopping to let Mikey adjust when he started to look like he was having a hard time. Mikey whined a little as he winced while he tried to relax. Frank kissed him, and moaned into the kiss. Mikey kissed him back, letting his focus shift to that instead. His body relaxed on it’s own and he shifted his hips a bit. Frank thrusted gently to meet the action and earned another moan from Mikey. He thrusted a little harder and groaned at how good it felt. He rocked his hips forward and started to set a slow pace. Mikey groaned and pushed down to meet Frank’s movements. 

 

Mikey’s moaning and movements encouraged Frank more, making him fuck into him harder and faster. This only made Mikey moan louder and tilt his head back as his eyes closed. Frank leaned down again to mouth at the skin of Mikey’s throat. He loved every little moan and shiver from Mikey as he moved. Mikey tried to reach his hands up again and Frank growled against his skin as he pinned them again. Mikey whined and was surprised at himself by liking it and wanting more of whatever that was. He pushed again and tried to get his hands back on Frank. He growled more viciously this time and pulled out of Mikey, making him gasp and whine. 

 

Frank flipped him over with almost no effort and Mikey groaned as he gripped his hips tightly and pushed back in. He pushed back against Frank and was met with a hard thrust forward from him. Frank pulled Mikey back up against him and started up a hard pace again. After a while Frank growled again but this was different, Mikey moaned at the sound and yelped as Frank changed the way he moved, striking that spot in Mikey that made him almost see stars. 

 

“Ah...shit…” 

 

He moaned loudly and pushed back again. He could feel Frank’s fangs on his neck again and shivered. 

 

“Fuck...so close…” 

 

“M’ close too…...Mikey...fuck.” 

 

Frank growled out and buried his face against Mikey’s back. His rhythm stuttered but he thrusted harder, aiming and hitting that spot with every thrust. Frank’s fangs were at Mikey’s throat again and Mikey couldn’t take it anymore. He came hard with a cry, clenching around Frank. His fangs pressing into his neck a little before he caught himself and pulled away quickly. He tasted blood and there was a good amount of worry in the back of his mind but it was pushed away as his orgasm hit him like a wall. He groaned as he came and felt his knot forming. Mikey gasped in shock at the feeling and whined as it hurt a little bit. 

 

As the last waves finally faded Frank relaxed and his mind started to work again. He moved carefully to lay on his side and move Mikey with him. He looked him over quickly, a little worried. He could feel their soul bond between them sealed. He looked at Mikey’s neck, he’d barely broken the skin but there was a little bit of blood. 

 

“You ok, Mikey?” 

 

He asked him and gently kissed Mikey’s face, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. Mikey nodded and hummed happily.

 

“Tired...hurts a bit….”

 

“I know, it’ll go away in a bit. Sleep, you’ll be alright, I promise.” 

 

Mikey nodded again and snuggled back against him. Frank sighed and settled in to wait for his knot to go down, his mind stirring and keeping him awake. 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey woke up somewhere unfamiliar with arms around him and a warm body pressed up against him. He shifted a little and looked back to see Frank. It all came rushing back. This was his Soulmate. Frank. Mikey smiled for a second until it dawned on him that it didn’t look like Frank had really slept. He carefully rolled over to face him. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

Frank sighed heavily and nodded. Mikey wasn’t buying it and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Do I need to call bullshit or are you just going to spit it out?” 

 

Frank frowned at him but nodded. He gently brushed his fingers over the small scratch on Mikey’s throat. 

 

“I almost bit you...and I knotted you. I don’t know what cruel joke the universe is playing but...I don’t know.” 

 

Mikey frowned and looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Is that what hurt?” 

 

Frank nodded solemnly. 

 

“Yeah, it would’ve hurt a little. Not really something humans are ever meant to feel.”    

 

“And you almost biting me?” 

 

Frank sighed and Mikey could see the regret clear on his face. 

 

“I’m an Alpha...Omegas have a gland in their throat. When we claim them we bite it and other Alphas know to stay away. Betas are similar but not quite. If I did that to you I could really hurt you or kill you.” 

 

Mikey looked at him wide eyed and a hand went to his neck. He frowned deeper and looked at Frank. He snuggled his face into Frank’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“But you didn’t.” 

 

“I still hurt you. And my family is going to lose their minds.” 

 

Mikey looked up at him. 

 

“Even male Omegas can carry kids, if you were a woman they might be less upset...but you’re not.”

 

“Oh...sorry…” 

 

Mikey looked down and Frank’s heart hurt at the sight of his Soulmate being upset. 

 

“No, hey, it doesn’t matter to me. We’re meant to be and my family can’t do anything about it. We can adopt or get dogs or something.” 

 

“Kitten…?” 

 

Mikey asked timidly and Frank made a face but smiled gently. 

 

“Or a kitten, if you want.” 

 

“No...I have a kitten...I just wasn’t sure…” 

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it when I meet it.” 

 

Mikey smiled up at him but Frank still looked a little upset. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“If I ever hurt you…” 

 

“You won’t.” 

 

Mikey leaned up and kissed his cheek. Frank smiled a little and hugged him tight. 

 

“I feel like I already know you…” 

 

“Yeah, they taught us about this in school.” 

 

Frank looked at Mikey in confusion. 

 

“They didn’t tell us a lot.” 

 

“Really? The bond creates a strong link, it doesn’t let you read the other’s mind but it lets you sense things about them. You can just sort of feel it. I can tell you’re a musician but that’s not your job. You just have to let yourself feel it. Makes it easier to know your Soulmate.”

 

Frank nodded and hummed quietly, just laying there with Mikey for a while. It was Mikey who broke the silence. 

 

“Do you regret this?” 

 

Frank shook his head, he honestly couldn’t find it anywhere in his being to regret anything that’d happened. 

 

“I know a thing about contrition...this ain’t it.” 

 

Frank smiled and Mikey made a face. 

 

“You’re an English teacher aren’t you.” 

 

Frank chuckled and nodded, kissing Mikey’s forehead as he playfully protested.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get your fuzzy ass off that table you little shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHHH so here's this. I made myself laugh a lot with this one so I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Frank cursed under his breath as he sorted through poorly written essays, that were written in a frenzied rush the night before the due date by moronic fifteen year olds with procrastinating problems, and set aside a particularly annoying one about some social justice warrior nonsense. He shook his head and grumbled as he opened the next one. Oh great, he thought, an overanalysis of the meaning of a play must be one of the theatre kids. His train of thought about the opening argument was thankfully interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. Mikey had been working on moving for a couple of weeks now that they’d been together for about two months. He’d left his cat with his brother during the move though and as far as Frank knew that was what he was doing today, going to get the fuzzy beast. Frank had yet to meet the thing and he’d never been overly fond of cats. He wouldn’t argue Mikey having one though because he found he had a major weakness for the younger man. Mikey came into the living room, bundled up and covered in a light dusting of snow, hiding something in his jacket. Frank wrinkled his nose up and waited to see the thing. 

 

“Frankie...meet Squirt.” 

  
  
Mikey smiled brightly as he pulled a little ball of orange fluff out of his jacket. The thing couldn't be more than a few months old and it squeaked at Mikey, kicking it's little feet and demanding to be put down. Frank raised an eyebrow at it and watched it in Mikey's hands.

 

"I've gotta go pick up some more food for him so I thought I'd leave him here with you while I go."   


  
"Ok..." 

 

Frank watched him set the cat down on the floor. Mikey moved over to the table where Frank was sitting and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

 

"I'll only be a few minutes...no more than twenty, okay?"

 

Frank nodded and kissed him back. He went back to working as Mikey left and all was fine for about two minutes. Then he heard something land on the floor. He jumped and looked over to see the kitten sitting on the coffee table, looking at the TV remote on the floor. Frank frowned and got up to go put it back.

 

"Get your fuzzy ass off that table you little shit."

 

Frank shooed him away and he hid under the couch. He put the remote back and walked back to the table only to have the cat attack his feet.

 

"Hey! What are you doing?"

 

He shooed at him again and he pounced in Frank's hand.

 

"Hey!"

 

He swatted at him but didn't hit him. This seem to egg him on.

 

"Oh...you wanna play."

 

Frank couldn't help the little smile that quirked up his lips. He held his palm up and swiped it over the cat's head, making him jump and try to grab ahold of Frank. He scooped it up in one hand and rolled him onto his back, tickling his soft little tummy. He kicked at his hand with his back feet but held on with the front, play biting his fingers. 

 

"Listen here you silly little thing." 

 

He tickled him again and he meowed at him. He shook his head and sat on the couch, the kitten following his and jumping up beside him to put his front paws on his thigh. 

 

“Hello. What do you want?” 

 

He scratched it’s head gently behind the ears. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, purring at Frank. 

 

“Alright...you’re cute, okay.” 

 

The little creature crawled into his lap and curled up after a while the warm little purr machine started to make him sleepy and he started to doze off sitting on the couch. 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey walked into the apartment to find Frank’s work on the table and his chair empty. He looked around and spotted his his soulmate sitting on the couch, passed out, with Squirt curled up in his lap. Mikey smiled a little and went over to gently scoop his cat up and set him aside. He gently shook Frank’s shoulder and the Wolf woke up looking confused. 

 

“Wha….?” 

 

“What tuckered you out?” 

 

Frank rubbed his eyes and looked around till he saw the cat. 

 

“That thing is warm...and it purrs.” 

 

Mikey laughed. 

 

“Well yeah, he’s a cat.” 

 

“He wanted to play and then he laid on me and I got sleepy.” 

 

“Oh...yeah he does that. At least he likes you.” 

 

Mikey kissed Frank and then walked out to the kitchen. 

 

“I brought home food. And you have papers to grade. No napping.” 

 

Frank pushed himself off the couch and stretched as he walked over to his chair. 

 

“The essays were giving me a headache anyways.” 

 

“Are they really that bad?” 

 

“The sophomores are, yeah.” 

 

Mikey looked doubtful and wandered over to sit in Frank’s lap, bringing their take out containers with him. He looked at the essay Frank was grading and read it for a while before shaking his head and turning his attention to his food. 

 

“How have they even gotten this far? They aren’t all like that are they?” 

 

“Not all but a lot of them. The juniors and seniors are a  _ little _ better...sometimes…”

 

Mikey shook his head. 

 

“Wow.” 

 

“Now you know why I bitch about it so much.” 

 

Mikey nodded. 

 

“So...my brother says he wants to meet you.” 

 

Frank’s eyes went wide and he choked. 

 

“Uh...okay?” 

 

“Do you not want to meet Gee?” 

 

Mikey looked down at him.

 

“I didn’t say that...I’m just...Mikey a lot of people don’t like Wolves.” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, I kind of already told you…”

 

“You  _ WHAT _ ?!”

 

“He didn’t care, as long as I’m safe and happy he doesn’t mind. Besides, you’re my soulmate and he knows that.”

 

Frank looked at him doubtfully but Mikey shushed him. 

 

“It’ll be fine.” 

 

“Sure it will.” 

 

“You know I’m gonna have to meet your family eventually too, right?” 

 

“I know...and I’m not looking forward to that.” 

 

Frank rested his face against Mikey’s arm. 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright, Frank.” 

 

“That’s what you think. You clearly don’t have a lot of experience with Wolves.” 

 

“Well no, but I like you.” 

 

“It’s not you liking them that worries me.” 

 

“I’m you’re soulmate, you didn’t pick me, you were given me.” 

 

Frank smiled and kissed his cheek. 

 

“I couldn’t have picked anyone better than you.” 

 

“You are so cheesy.” 

 

“Are you complaining?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

Mikey smiled and turned around to kiss Frank properly. 

 

“So I’ll set up a day to go out for coffee with Gerard?” 

 

Frank sighed and nodded. 

 

“Yeah...I guess so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
